Blind date
by vickster223
Summary: Sarah is set on ablind date but when she discovers who it is she hides, to make matters worse Jareth decides to show up. Nice 2 prt romance. Plz rr
1. Default Chapter

Sarah stared at the door of the Indian restaurant; from her table she had a perfect view of the entrance, which was one of the reasons she chose the table. If it wasn't for her flatmate Misty she would not have been sat on her own in a Indian restaurant waiting for her blind date to arrive, which Misty had insisted on being a 'surprise.'

Although Sarah was 20 years old she found it hard to date men, she had had a couple of long term relationships but she just found them too boring, they had no imagination and had probably never read any of the books she had wrote. Not that she minded that, but she had to always compare them to a certain goblin king who liked to invade her thoughts at least once a day. Her trip to the labyrinth was not something she could easily forget even though she had tried, but found she now loved Toby and her family much more then she had before. She still spoke to her labyrinth friends now and again. She had a great relationship with her family she visited regularly and looked after Toby some weekends.

Misty who brought a different man to the flat every week decided that Sarah needed a new man in her life and so she had arranged this blind date even after Sarah's protests. Even after Sarah had begged Misty to tell her who it would be, Sarah had no clue.

'Hey maybe it was the cute fireman who lived in the flat next door' she thought to herself and if he wasn't she could quickly run before they saw her. After a couple of hours of searching through her wardrobe she had picked out a pale rose dress which wasn't too low with makeup to match, now she just hoped it wouldn't be wasted.

Finally, she thought as someone walked past the window with a red rose, Misty had given Sarah one too to leave on the table just in case he didn't recognize her. Dread filled Sarah as the person stepped into the restaurant with the rose, Sarah didn't know how she dived so quickly, but she managed to duck under the table before he faced her. She knew straight away who it had been, it was Matt her old boyfriend.

"Shit!" she whispered to herself, she'd left the rose lying on the table. Quickly she reached from under the cloth and grabbed the rose. Ducking again she hoped he hadn't seen her.

Sarah had dated Matt in her late teens and he was the most arrogant jerk she had met, he was even more arrogant then Jareth had ever been! He had even told her that she should have been glad he chose her out of all the other girls. Sure he was handsome, but he was obsessed with his appearance. Even now as she peeked out from underneath the table, while he had been looking around for her, a mirror had caught his eye and he was now stood combing his hair in the middle of a restaurant! 'God, I can't believe I spent a whole year with him!' she realised that Misty must have read her old phonebook which still had his number inside and decided he was the love of Sarah's life. She was going to have to kill her when she got home, she desperately wished he would leave but now he was chatting to a tall blond.

'I wonder what Jareth would do in this situation? I bet he wouldn't be hiding under some table from his ex!' Sarah still wasn't sure about Jareth, he may have stolen her brother but he made her feel so good, like in the ballroom, if she hadn't of remembered her brother she could have danced with him for hours on end. Since returning from the labyrinth whenever she spoke to her friends she would always ask about Jareth. Hoggle would just tell her he was 'ok I suppose' or ask 'what do ya wanna know bout him for?'

Looking again Sarah was relieved to see Matt walking out of the restaurant, with the blond now holding the rose and his phone number, 'should I warn her?' Sarah thought to herself.

Groaning Sarah pushed herself back into her seat, couples were staring and whispering about her.

"What am I doing, hiding from him?" she whispered straightening her dress and taking a sip of wine.

"Yes Sarah, what on earth are you doing?" Sarah nearly jumped a mile as she spun around, sure enough Jareth sat behind her with his back to hers.


	2. 2

He slowly turned around to face her with an eyebrow raised. Sarah couldn't stop the smile that she gave at seeing Jareth again, but soon gained her composure. He looked as good as ever, dressed in normal aboveground clothes, his hair was tied back and he wore an expensive looking black suit. Thankfully he wore no eye makeup, he looked at least a bit normal.

Realising she was staring she quickly cleared her throat, "What are you doing here?!"

In one quick flash, he was sitting across from her, looking around Sarah noticed that not one person was even looking their way.

"Sarah I am here to have dinner with you, unless of course you're going to hide under the table again. Why exactly were you hiding anyway?" Jareth asked her in an innocent voice and a smirk which Sarah felt like slapping.

"Even though it is none of your business, I just didn't feel like sitting through a 3 course dinner with him."

"So you decided to hide under the table instead?" He raised his eyebrow again. "What happened to the Sarah that beat my labyrinth? She wouldn't have hid from her ex under a scrawny table in the middle of an Indian restaurant." Jareth actually sounded sincere so Sarah decided to answer him.

"Well what else could I have done? I... Hang on how did you know he was my ex?!"

"I may have watched you once or twice." He looked up to Sarah's angry face. "But never at an inappropriate time" He hastened to add.

Sarah smiled at that, something made her believe him.

"What are you smiling at? I thought you would have killed me by now," Looking at Sarah's smiling face he was confused.

"Nah, I believe you. It's just so weird; here I am actually talking, having a conversation with the goblin king."

"Ahhh well it's my day off from the goblin king, today I'm Jareth."

Smiling Sarah stared at him for a few seconds taking everything in.

"Well Jareth nice to meet you, what do you do for a living?"

Jareth laughed at her response, they talked for a couple of hours like a normal man and a normal woman. They didn't seem to notice they had hardly touched any of the food that had been ordered.

Unable to control herself Sarah lent across the table, their breaths becoming short, but managed to then gain control.

Sarah drew back slightly, "Jareth, looking at you here just brings up so many questions for me, I…I just don't know how to feel when you're around, I lose control." Fading away, Sarah ducked her head unable to look at Jareth and see his reaction, Sarah gasped as a hand gently cupped her face, gently turning her to face Jareth.

"Sarah… are you actually saying you may have feelings for me?" Jareth's face was glowing, Sarah was lost for words, should she actually tell him how she felt?

"Please excuse me for a moment," before Jareth could object she quickly ran for the ladies toilets, which at the moment was her only safe haven. Sarah turned the handle and fled through the door, and quickly shut it, turning from the door she faced the room. She nearly gasped in horror as she saw Jareth standing in the middle of the room.

"Always so stubborn I see." Jareth smirked as he slowly walked toward Sarah, like he was stalking his prey, reaching out he locked the door, seeing the look of horror on her face he felt upset.

"Sarah, do you believe I would harm you? I just came here to talk, don't you think you at least owe me that?!" Unable to speak Sarah just nodded.

"You never answered my question, so tell me Sarah; do you have feelings towards me? As you are so hard to read I have to ask."

"Jareth I'm not a book, of course you can't read me (she ignored the chuckle Jareth gave) and anyway even if I do have…I mean if I had feelings for you, you wouldn't care. You're the villain, the evil baby snatching Goblin King!"

Sarah regretted the words as soon as soon as she'd spoke them, the look on Jareth's face nearly broke her heart. His eyes were downcast, and his voice cracked as he spoke softly. "Is that what you think? That I'm the villain? Tell me Sarah who wished their own brother away! It was my duty to take him; even if you'd lost I would have given him back. You can't say your not any closer to him, because I know you are Sarah! I've seen you are." Jareth's eyes snapped up to meet Sarah's. standing in front of her he could tell she was fighting inside.

"Jareth, you are right, I'm sorry for being so stubborn but I just don't know what to do." Jareth was still staring hard at her, Sarah tried to concentrate on the spot of dirt on the floor.

"How do you feel about me Jareth?" The next thing Sarah knew was that Jareth had grabbed her into a passionate embrace and Sarah had to admit he was one great kisser. Jareth's arms held her close to him, Sarah felt so protected and as though she was on top of the world. She couldn't help but moan as he slowly pulled his lips away, but still kept his arms wrapped around her. He leaned forwards again but leaned his forehead against Sarah's.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to go that fast, but does that answer your question? I love you Sarah."

Sarah still panting hugged Jareth closer, foreheads still together. "No Jareth, I'm sorry, you are no villain I've been trying to hide my feelings from you because I was scared. I love you Jareth." She let go of his back and grasped Jareth's hand and with the other she cupped his face, bringing her forehead from his, both their eyes flew open neither could keep the grins off their faces.

Gripping Sarah's hand tighter, he stroked Sarah's hair with the other hand feeling the silkiness of it.

"Sarah, I've never felt this happy as I do now. I just hope you feel the same way." He slowly brought Sarah's hand up to rest on his heart.

"Of course I do, Jareth. I love you. Please just kiss me now and whisk me away from here." Sarah said this with urgency as they heard loud knocking on the other side of the door.

"Whatever you wish my love," Jareth mumbled as his lips gently brushed Sarah's and with a wave of his hand they disappeared from the bathroom.

The door swung open by the manager to only find an empty room. "Huh?!"

Thanks ever1 I know this ain't a really good story but it was just an idea I had thanks again every1 who reviewed and I would love if any1 else wants to review. :)


End file.
